


съесть

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Food, Food Kink, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, wheat and wheat-by-products free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm, well, I finally have everything ready for our special night," Carlos practically purred, helping Cecil to take off his light jacket and hanging it up on the hallway hooks. Luckily they decided that today they could take more than a key-rings worth of weight.</p><p>"You did?!" Cecil asked excitedly, having had discussions at length with Carlos over the scientists’ interests, and what Cecil would not mind indulging him in. One of the many things they had talked about was food kinks, which had inevitably ended up with Cecil rhapsodizing about how he missed getting proper cakes and cookies from the bakery that had been down the street from his old apartment. It had closed shortly after the wheat and wheat-by-products ban, when half of its customers had wound up with several severe snake bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	съесть

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHY I DON'T WRITE PORN.  
> RIGHT HERE.  
> PRIME EXAMPLE.
> 
> Inspired by Goddess-in-Green on tumblr.  
> Here: goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/post/66954756143  
> And here: goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/post/68961992135
> 
> The title is literally just 'to eat' in russian.

Carlos grinned to himself as he set up the last finishing touches in his and Cecil’s room, fidgeting with the alignment of small boxes he’d set on the bed side table. It had taken him ages to find exactly what he was looking for, and then ordering everything online had been a pain; what with the secret police and strange figures in the post office. But, in the end, he’d finally gotten everything he’d wanted, and he was looking forward to sharing it all with Cecil.

Speaking of Cecil. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, doing a little mental math to figure out that Cecil should have been on his way home from his show. He flicked on the radio to make sure, finding only the calming sound of beluga whales on the frequency Cecil’s show was usually on. He clapped his hands together happily, before heading out to the front hall to greet his boyfriend as Cecil walked through the door.

"Carlos," Cecil chirped happily, accepting the light peck on the lips Carlos bestowed upon him, a light dusting of pink colouring his cheeks, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Mmm, well, I finally have everything ready for our special night," Carlos practically purred, helping Cecil to take off his light jacket and hanging it up on the hallway hooks. Luckily they decided that today they could take more than a key-rings worth of weight.

"You did?!" Cecil asked excitedly, having had discussions at length with Carlos over the scientists’ interests, and what Cecil would not mind indulging him in. One of the many things they had talked about was food kinks, which had inevitably ended up with Cecil rhapsodizing about how he missed getting proper cakes and cookies from the bakery that had been down the street from his old apartment. It had closed shortly after the wheat and wheat-by-products ban, when half of its customers had wound up with several severe snake bites.

"I did," Carlos confirmed, lacing his fingers through Cecil’s and leading him towards the bedroom, "I pulled the early orders out of the freezer once I got the new ones today, so everything is nice and fresh." Once Cecil had been through with his lament, Carlos had suggested stuffing, which Cecil had initially balked at. After all, wheat and their by-products were still illegal, no matter how much he wished he could binge on pineapple cake. Besides which, he had a figure to maintain. But, Carlos had persisted, mentioning how he could get gluten free baked goods online, and if it was only one night, it certainly couldn’t hurt Cecil’s waistline.

Cecil had hummed and hawed over the idea, only finally deciding to give the green light when Carlos mentioned he might have had more than a passing fancy at the idea of feeding Cecil until he was fit to burst. One night wouldn’t hurt.

So, Cecil followed Carlos happily into the bedroom, more than happy to allow the scientist to undress him carefully, and fold everything up in a neat little pile on the desk chair. He moved to do the same for Carlos, but found his hands caught in mid-air by the other, a sheepish grin on Carlos’ face.

"I-I want to just watch you for now," he murmured, giving Cecil’s fingers and affectionate squeeze.

Cecil flushed darkly, a sly smirk on his face, before he nodded and moved to settle himself on the bed, half propped up by the mound of pillows Carlos had set in place for just that purpose. He squirmed around until he was comfortable, glancing up to Carlos once he was settled. “I’m ready,” he cooed, tucking hair behind his ears and smiling widely up at the other.

"Are you hungry?" Carlos asked, twirling his fingers in the air over the small array of boxes on the night stand, before picking a light purple box with bright pink stripes decorating it and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Famished," Cecil purred, not lying in the least. He hadn’t had the chance to eat lunch while at work, and he’d expected to come home after work to Carlos fixing dinner. But this worked instead.

"Good," Carlos hummed happily, taking a dainty looking orange cookie out of the box. "Gluten free Italian macaroons," he supplied at Cecil’s curious expression, wiggling the cookie a little between his fingers, "Say ‘ah’!"

Cecil giggled, before childishly saying ‘Ah!’ as he opened his mouth wide for Carlos to place the cookie between his lips. He made an appreciative little noise in the back of his throat as he chewed the small cookie, the taste inexplicable as it hit his pallet. “What flavor was that?” he asked once he’d swallowed the last of the cookie, looking up to find Carlos with a blue cookie already poised between his fingers.

"Blood orange," the scientist supplied, holding the blue one out for Cecil to eat, "And this one is black currant."

They continued as such for the rest of the box, which contained another ten cookies after the initial two. Cecil decided his favorite had been the blood orange, while his least favorite had been rhubarb.

Next, Carlos picked up a stark white box, picking up a fork along with it. “Gluten free pineapple cake,” he supplied before Cecil could even ask, the radio host bouncing slightly on the bed as Carlos grinned. “I figured you’d like that.”

"Oh, so very much," Cecil beamed, folding his hands over his stomach and grinning, before opening his mouth obediently as Carlos offered him the fork with a good sized bite of cake on it. For every bite he took, a loud noise of appreciation emanated from his throat; groans and moans of enjoyment, which made Carlos squirm in his seat.

"Last bite," Carlos declared, licking his lips as Cecil swallowed down the last morsel of the pineapple cake. "You look gorgeous."

Cecil blinked and looked up at Carlos, a genuine blush colouring his cheeks. “I probably have crumbs all over my face,” he murmured, smiling sheepishly.

"Even so," Carlos cooed, plucking a napkin up from the bed side stand to wipe at Cecil’s face. "Ready for more?"

"Of course."

In the end, Carlos fed Cecil twelve macaroons, one large slice of pineapple cake, one slice of apple pie, three mince meat tarts, one slice of chocolate banana bread, and two large cupcakes before Cecil declared he couldn’t eat another bite.

"I’m going to explode, Carlos," Cecil groaned, rubbing at his distended stomach, while licking a stray bit of frosting from his lips, "No more."

"Okay," Carlos cooed, setting down the next cupcake he’d been getting ready to feed Cecil, smiling warmly down at the other, "You did so good, baby. You ate so much."

Cecil smiled tiredly up at Carlos, the amount of food in his system making him lethargic. “Glad I could make you happy,” he hummed, stretching languidly out on the bed, arching his back and making his stomach stick out even more.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos marveled, shifting on the bed to lie next to Cecil, drawing swirling patterns over the skin of his stomach, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Anything for you, Carlos," Cecil chimed, sighing in contentment at the feather lights touches to his bloated stomach.

"Anything?" Carlos inquired, arching an eyebrow and smirking faintly at the other.

Cecil arched a curious brow, tilting his head to regard Carlos questioningly. “What did you have in mind?”

"Well," Carlos blushed, clearing his throat as he rolled onto his side to gently press himself along Cecil’s side. "You were making a lot of really lovely noises while I was feeding you…" he trailed off, biting his lip as he rocked his hips forward slightly, making it abundantly clear to Cecil exactly how much Carlos had really enjoyed feeding him.

Cecil grinned, reaching a hand up to tangle in Carlos’ hair, dragging him down and into a kiss. “Do you think I’d really say no to that?”

"Well, I didn’t know if you were uncomfortable," Carlos dithered, rubbing his full palm around Cecil’s navel.

"A little," Cecil admitted, "But not nearly enough to dissuade me from sex."

Carlos grinned and very nearly jumped off the bed, stripping down in what Cecil figured had to be record time for the scientist. He climbed back onto the bed, settling himself between Cecil’s legs, his hands freely roaming the radio host’s abdomen.

"Did you like all your treats, Cecil?" Carlos hummed, leaning down to press a kiss just beneath Cecil’s navel, sliding his lips down across the skin teasingly.

"Oh, very much," Cecil sighed, licking his lips as he watched Carlos descend. He groaned happily as the scientist wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking at it until the radio host was hard. "I especially like this one."

Carlos chuckled as he pulled away, dragging his tongue along his lower lip. “I bet,” he purred, pushing Cecil’s thighs apart and lifting his legs at the knees, manhandling him until he was spread open and on display for the scientist. “You look absolutely gorgeous,” he rumbled, his fingers dancing along the inside of Cecil’s thighs. He leaned down to press a fleeting kiss on Cecil’s hip, before reaching out to the night stand where he’d set a bottle of lube, just in case.

He carefully slicked his fingers, Cecil watching his every move intently. “You look like you want to eat me now,” Carlos joked, pressing a finger into Cecil, earning a light hiss from the radio host.

"Maybe I do," Cecil shot back, smirking as he wiggled his hips. Carlos took this as a sign that one finger wasn’t enough, and pressed a second in, making Cecil tilt his head back with a groan.

"Perhaps another time," Carlos teased, carefully stretching Cecil as he watched the expressions dance over the radio hosts face.

"Promise?" Cecil panted, mustering the focus to grin wolfishly at Carlos, until a third finger was pressed inside him, and he tilted his head back with a whine. "Just fuck me already, Carlos," he groaned, shoving his hands up into the pillows near his head and yanking at the cases.

"Bossy," Carlos grumbled, though his smirk betrayed his feelings easily. He smoothly extracted his fingers from Cecil, a low mewl emanating from the radio host for his efforts. He rolled his eyes, before letting out a low hum of pleasure as he slicked himself up quickly. "Ready?"

"What do you think?" Cecil snarked, arching an eyebrow at Carlos.

Carlos snorted, lining himself up. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he muttered, before pushing in, settling himself with one swift, smooth thrust.

"Oh, god, Carlos!" Cecil moaned, fingers digging into the pillows as he let his body adjust to the other inside him.

"Shhh," Carlos cooed, petting at Cecil’s belly, holding himself steady until Cecil nodded and rocked his hips. He took that as his queue and began to thrust, slowly at first, before speeding up as Cecil writhed and cried out on the sheets.

"Fuck, Cecil," Carlos groaned, planting his hands on either side of Cecil’s chest to lever himself, using the extra balance to thrust into the radio host harder, driving himself deeper. He grunted as Cecil wound his arms around his neck, dragging him down into a kiss that tasted of sugar. He pulled back with a gasp as he pistoned his hips, tight coil of pleasure in the pit of his stomach alerting him that he was near his end.

Cecil gasped in surprise when Carlos suddenly pulled out, whining loudly at the sudden feeling of cool emptiness inside. “Wha-?” he blinked owlishly up at Carlos as the scientist pulled free of his hold to sit back on his heels. He frowned in confusion as Carlos moved to lean back over him, but with one hand down to stroke himself in quick, efficient movements.

He began to wonder if he’d done something wrong, until Carlos came across his stomach and promptly began to smear his ejaculate across Cecil’s abdomen as he pet at the distended flesh. “Oh,” he mumbled to himself, sighing in mild disappointment.

It was not a sound lost on the scientist, however, and he glanced up at Cecil with an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he murmured, before shifting down to take Cecil into his mouth and slide his fingers into the other, gently prodding around until Cecil jerked up into his mouth with a cry of pleasure.

Carlos licked and sucked at Cecil, incessantly rubbing at his prostate until the radio host nearly choked him by thrusting up hard as he came. He sat back once Cecil began to twitch and push at his head, his body tired and over sensitive.

"Good?" Carlos cooed, draping himself along Cecil’s side, reaching to the night stand for a couple of tissues and cleaning up the radio hosts’ stomach.

"Very good," Cecil sighed, eyes already shut as he relaxed into the pillows under him.

"Good," Carlos hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Cecil’s temple, before flicking off the bedroom lights and pulling a blanket up to cover them both.


End file.
